


扫墓

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: （假）谢伊×齐欧（真）海瑟姆×齐欧扫墓这个名字看起来好像坟前蹦迪（？？？
Relationships: Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089
Kudos: 1





	扫墓

康纳坐在山洞洞口，看着那个沉睡的女人。母亲是救回来了，在大火之中明明被横梁横空砸下，却不知什么时候被人平放在村口，失去了意识的她一直沉睡，就连族母看了，都摇了摇头，只说保住了她的命。  
康纳像个饱经风霜的退伍老兵，现在他只能在这山洞中对着沉睡的母亲说话。母亲身上仍然有温度，可是这么多年都没能回应。他想，要是那时候他没有溜出去玩，母亲就不会……  
康纳摇了摇头，寡言的他愈发沉默，他坐在地上，趴在石头床沿看着母亲，迷迷糊糊的，竟看到母亲的手指动了一下。  
“Mother？”  
植物人有的时候身体确实会痉挛，他握住她的手好好揉了一会儿，她竟发出了模糊不清的音节。  
“母亲！”康纳激动地紧紧攥住母亲的手，齐欧费力地睁开眼，模糊之中沙哑的嗓子里吐出一句无力的狠话。  
“我不是说跟你一刀两断吗？”  
沉眠的太久，早已经错过了儿子的人生。当她睁开眼睛看见拉顿哈给顿，她甚至以为那是海瑟姆。康纳好好地照顾着她，长期的卧床因为他的悉心照顾甚至没有肌肉萎缩，齐欧逐渐消化着很多事情，最终只化作一句若有若无的叹息：  
“拉顿哈给顿，他的墓在哪里？”

早就，错过了。  
齐欧独自一人站在冰冷的墓前，靠在石碑上。明明已经一刀两断，可是他们之间怎么会没有爱情。只是她不得不让他走，她以为就算他死在他面前她都不会眨一下眼睛的——毕竟他是殖民英军，她是原住民。  
可她很难过。因为那是她的爱人。  
竟一夜之间天翻地覆，亲子弑父，族人南迁，她甚至一觉醒来就来到了十多年后。因为长期卧床，她腿脚甚至没以前那么灵活。  
冰冷的墓碑不会回应她，她看着上面的文字，自嘲般扯了扯嘴角。人都会死，先死的那个总会受到煎熬。现在他竟然比她先死了。她原以为她会和他一辈子斗下去——以殖民者和被殖民者的立场，等儿子稍微长大一点，她就能放心让儿子呆在村子里，然后去看看他。区区一个绿龙酒馆怎么会有很多人把守呢？她完全可以再见他。  
对，我在你的墓前见了你。  
天色很是阴沉，甚至淅淅沥沥下起了绒毛一般的细雨，她无言地使劲儿把身体靠在墓碑上，却听见了身后传来脚步声。齐欧赶紧站起来，低头看着墓碑。一个男人撑着一把伞走了过来：  
“女士，你怎么会站在这个墓碑前？”  
谢伊低头看了看他的墓，又看了看那位女士，心里逐渐有了猜测。  
“与你无关。”  
齐欧看见头顶的伞，无奈补了一句道谢，转身准备离开，却被谢伊抓住了胳膊：“您是夫人吧？”  
齐欧慢慢转回身：“你是？”  
“我姓寇马克，是Sir的下属。”谢伊看着墓碑，良久叹道：“他是个好人。”  
“嗯。”  
齐欧当然知道他是个好人，如果他真的是个一心殖民的英军，她也不会看上他。那个男人明明绅士有礼，剑术高超，虽然有的时候有点傻，可是……  
齐欧的脸上只能看出冷静和平静。曾几何时，她这幅面孔下掩藏了多少与海瑟姆相恋的喜，现在就存着多少与他阴阳相隔的悲。  
谢伊试图说点什么：“他……很想你。”  
“我知道。”  
谢伊的表情这才变得惊讶起来。  
她那样决绝地要与Sir一刀两断，要不是那次他偶然回到北美，在一场大火之中将她带出噬人生命的魔窟，他是不会见到这个女人的。那时候他只当自己顺手救了一个人，哪里想到那是肯威夫人？  
就算是生命受到威胁，她仍是一副冷静的脸色。谢伊几乎要觉得这位肯威夫人心中无情无爱，可如果是那样，她怎么会来他坟前呢？  
“我只是没法跟他在一起了。”  
谢伊了然地点点头。他们之间如果继续下去，无论是谁都等同于背叛了自己的族人。她的选择极正确。“你为什么这么多年都没有出现？”  
“我……刚刚醒来。”齐欧失去了年少时的尖锐，站在这个陌生人旁边，她对他说：  
“那场大火之后，我就一直在沉睡，我梦见了很多东西。但是我记不清了，我只记得你离我越来越远。等我醒来……我已经永远不能和你在一起了。”  
谢伊举着伞，将先行者之盒从怀里掏出，正想放在海瑟姆的墓碑前，又收了回去。这东西出世就遭人争抢，他可不想Sir死后还不得安宁。  
“这种东西就扔在这儿好了，你还收起来干什么。”  
齐欧恼火地看着谢伊的动作，谢伊一愣，齐欧已经把东西扒拉出来然后去踹海瑟姆的墓碑：“你就是为了这东西，远渡重洋又在这儿丢了性命。既然你要这个，现在把东西拿走别出现在我的面前！”  
“夫人！”谢伊赶紧把齐欧整个人往后拉，雨伞掉在了地上。齐欧的力气出奇的大，谢伊双手箍住对方还没能把她制止。齐欧瘦小的身躯用力挣扎着，最后实在没了力气，靠在谢伊身上双目无神地望着天。  
谢伊进退不得，只能让她靠着。齐欧把先行者之盒狠狠地摔在海瑟姆的墓碑前，转身走了。谢伊捡起雨伞和先行者之盒，看了一眼墓碑压下心中的难过，追了上去。  
“夫人！夫人！”

月色总是凉凉的，给山谷中平添了几分萧索。齐欧在山洞口升起一把火，将儿子赶到阿基里斯的房子：“反正你在那边住的习惯，我自己在这里也能生活自理。”  
康纳实在不放心刚刚苏醒的母亲独自一人住在山里。齐欧嗤笑着说：“你妈我当年怀着你都能上蹿下跳，就多睡了一会儿还能怎么样？你安心回去。”  
“母亲，我可以带您一起去导师的房子的。”  
齐欧摇摇头：“我我想一个人呆着。”  
康纳一步三回头地走了，齐欧站在洞口，看着儿子魁梧的身姿，忽然想到了那个身材高大的男人。还真是私人容易被人记住。齐欧暗暗嘲讽自己，他活着的时候你没怎么想他，现在他死了，你倒是看什么都像他了。  
丛林中有一个人喘息着想这边跑来，齐欧生于丛林，听出那人身后的脚步声，当下把儿子给自己的枪上了膛，然后对着声音的所在开了一枪。  
“夫人！”  
谢伊停在了洞口，理他最近的一匹狼应声倒地。身后的狼群看了看齐欧，转身逃走。谢伊拎着一个布包，交给了齐欧：“东西我带来了。您……您真是身手矫健。”  
明明身子骨已经老了。齐欧接过东西，是他常穿的披风和三角帽。这披风曾经给她挡过风，现在它的主人都没有了。齐欧看了一眼似乎还存留者他味道的衣服，把东西扔在地上：  
“烧了吧。”  
谢伊看了看地上的衣服和披风：“夫人，您上次明明说你想要……”  
“想要什么？我就是想要他走的干净一点，省得我看到了他的遗物还心烦。”  
谢伊看着海瑟姆的旧物，有些下不了手：“那我能带回去……”  
“就在这儿烧掉！”  
谢伊朝昏暗的山洞里望去，微弱的灯火下，齐欧似乎抱着什么东西背对着他。谢伊看了看洞口烧得正旺的火苗，又看了看背对他的齐欧，咬了咬牙：“好吧。”  
窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声在身后响起，洞口的火苗忽地一下高了好几寸，棉布和皮革烧焦的刺鼻气味从洞口飘入，齐欧皱了皱眉，身后的人说了句我走了没了声音，齐欧这才回头跑到火堆旁边，那衣服已经烧焦地看不清样子，她走出洞口透气，却看见了海瑟姆正往外走。  
“站住！”  
海瑟姆停住了脚步，然后马上又迈开步子朝远处走，齐欧追上去抱住他：  
“既然回来了，为什么还要走？”  
那张披风被她抱在怀里，她紧紧闭上眼，海瑟姆在她双臂之中一动也不敢动，她把头靠在他的背上，用力在那张披风上吻别。  
秋风飒飒，次日的墓碑前有一张叠的好好的披风。


End file.
